Lock Down
by Chocolatheque
Summary: unfunny crack


Lock Down

Summary: The alien boys are high-tech, Pai being the tech-iest of them all. But what happens when the three friends experience a power surge, locking them inside of the eldest alien's house? Very OOC on Pai's part, ONESHOT

AN: I am so very evil. :P I haven't the faintest clue how I can love the alien boys so much and yet torture them so much. It is a mystery. Anyway, I got the idea for this fic a month or so ago, when my neighborhood's electricity went out for a while so they could do some upgrades. I realized how dependent we were on our electricity, and I got thinking...: "Hey, the alien boys must use a lot of electricity too, to run all of their gadgets and stuff... so if I can't even stand a few hours without the computer, tv, video games, etc, how would PAI react?" So, this crazy idea was formed and you are about to encounter extreme out of character-ness on Pai's part. Don't bug me about it, cuz quite frankly, I don't care. :P

Oh, and FYI, I know that "tech-iest" isn't a word. Leave me alone. ;)

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew? I don't own it. But if I DID own it-- (starts listing all the insane things that would have happened if I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, which ranges anywhere from "Kisshu and Ichigo would have gotten together," to "Using it, I would have ruled to world")

---

"Oooh, what does this button do?"

THWAP.

"Don't touch it, baka."

"Ow! You're mean!"

Kisshu rubbed his injured head, pouting at Pai. Taruto only snickered. The two younger boys were being given a tour of Pai's ever-enchanting house, which seemed to become more and more technologically advanced with every visit. Pai occasionally took the time to show off his many fantastic creations to these two who, though they didn't always fully understand or appreciate each invention's function, enjoyed looking at all of the buttons and pretty lights.

"Your electricity bills must be through the roof," Kisshu commented, indicating a plug covered with extensions and cords.

"No, I file my bills. They're all organized," Pai droned, only half paying attention to Kisshu.

Kisshu rolled his golden eyes. "I didn't mean it literally, Mr. Smartypants."

"My pants are not smart." Okay, this time, Pai was just trying to annoy Kisshu.

For lack of a clever retort, Kisshu fell into silence as he and Taruto followed Pai through metallic halls, all of which were also decorated with buttons and assorted cables.

Pai stopped at a towering control panel and began to explain what it was and everything it did. Taruto tried earnestly to comprehend what Pai was saying and quickly went crosseyed and earned himself what was the beginning of a headache. Kisshu completely disregarded the lavender-haired alien's speech and watched the many flashing lights and colors, enchanted by the patterns.

Then without warning, the electrical humming faded into a dead silence and the lights fizzed out. The three boys looked about, surprised and confused. Pai stumbled ungracefully through the darkness to find a light switch. He found one, but it was still in the on position.

"Must be a power surge or something," Kisshu commented impassively, shrugging, though his shrug went unnoticed due to the lack of light.

"Pai, why is your house so dark in the middle of the day?" Taruto asked, trying not to voice his fear of the dark too obviously.

Pai was currently digging around in a void in his wall, looking for something. "I try to keep sunlight to a minimum, it's bad for a lot of my projects."

He pulled out a flashlight and switched it on, but nothing happened. Pai groaned and muttered under his breath, "No batteries..."

Taruto's face flushed at the thought of being stuck in the dark until who knew when, but once again, didn't want to be teased for this fear.

"What do we do?" Kisshu asked with his hands on his hips, another action that went unnoticed.

"I don't know. Try to find our way through the dark, I guess."

So Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto stumbled through the eery halls, trying their hardest not to trip over each other, a task easier said than done. When they finally came to the end of the hall, Pai gasped softly and cursed.

"Wh-what is it?" Taruto asked meekly.

"My security system has us locked in," he sighed, knocking on the heavy steel door. "It had to have been activated before the black out, because they're completely run by electricity."

Kisshu began to whistle conspicuously, tapping his foot to some unheard beat.

"Kisshu..." Pai growled lowly. "You didn't push any of my buttons did you?"

The boy in question cast his eyes down, much like a dog in trouble. "Well, I might have sorta, accidentally... nudged... one button..."

"Kisshu!" Pai said again, this time much louder. "Thanks to you, now we're completely locked in until the power comes back!"

"Uhhh..." the youngest boy hummed quietly, crouched down on the ground with a piece of paper.

"What?"

Pai squinted at the paper Taruto handed him, and read out the words, "'Attention everyone, the electricity will be out for two days starting today. From, the city electricity company.'"

Pai growled again and threw the paper on the ground from whence it came.

"Great! Two days as a prisoner in my own house!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Uhh, Pai--"

"Two! Why didn't they send this stupid message sooner!"

"Pai-kun--"

"There's not even any food in this section of the house..."

"Ne, Pai?"

"Ugh, food... I didn't even eat breakfast..."

"Just forget it, he's not listening."

The ranting alien stomped down the hall, most likely in search of a way to get out. Taruto looked at Kisshu in a questioning manner.

"Should we try to tell him?"

"Nah, wait till he's done talking to himself. It's kinda funny."

---

Two days later...

"Pai, are you done being psycho yet?" Kisshu asked impatiently. He and Taruto had been attempting for the past two days to gain the attention of Pai, who would not listen. He was sitting on the floor, still muttering incomprehensible things to himself. "Th... the light... it's gone. No... internet... no... technology... nothing..."

Kisshu shook his head disapprovingly. "You're pathetic. Are you really that dependent on electricity?"

Pai refused to acknowledge his friend.

"Pai-kun, listen to us..." Taruto pleaded, slightly disturbed at his friend's state of being. "We know how to get out!"

"No you don't," Pai interjected, staring at the wall with a glazed look in his eye. "We'll never get out of here..."

"Listen, the electricity comes back today. You can get some food, some sleep, and fiddle with your technological-junk all you want then. But we know how to at least get out of here until then!"

"Never!" Pai declared, shrinking back. "I know what you want... you want me to stay here all by myself forever... well, I'm on to you!"

Kisshu stared at his friend. Yup. He had DEFINITELY lost it.

"Pai, you're crazy. Grab my hand and follow my lead..." but Pai attempted to nip at the hand offered to him, causing Kisshu to shriek like a girl.

"Animal!" he exclaimed indignantly, craddling the fingers he almost lost.

Taruto timidly tried to intervene. "Pai-kun, stop acting like this! We're your friends, remember? We're here to help."

Pai stared wide-eyed at the little boy, giving him the shivers. Then completely unexpectedly, he pounced on the poor thing, shouting, "YOU HAVE THE ELECTRICITY IN YOUR POCKET, DON'T YOU?"

Taruto screamed in horror and Kisshu jumped in on the catfight in an attempt to break up the two. It was a messy, gruesome affair, but luckily only lasted for a few fleeting moments. The brawl stopped short the moment a single light flickered on; the first of light they had seen in days. The rest of the lights followed its example, then the comfortable hum of electrical appliances running resumed as if it had never stopped.

"...Light?" Pai asked slowly to no one in particular, rising from his position on the ground. He then clutched his head, which he realized was in an immense amount of pain. "Ugh... what happened?"

Taruto lept to his feet and howled, "You almost KILLED me! That's what!"

Kisshu was also shaken by the odd occurrence, "You went crazy!"

Pai's eyes widened, not recalling any of this.

"And to think, all this time we could have gotten out in the first place..." Kisshu sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"We can teleport, remember?"

"..."

And for a while, Pai felt dumber than a brick wall.


End file.
